A Dark and Stormy Night
by Lady Isla
Summary: Members of the Orgainzation XIII decide to compete in a scary story contest against each other. Will they survive through the night?


**Note:**** My second Kingdom Hearts fic. I don't own the game and the characters, except one character at the end of this story. Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Dark and Stormy Night**

It was a dark and stormy night in the World That Never Was. As the rain poured against the windows, a door to a dark room slowly creaked open… and then it suddenly shuts back closed.

"Darnit, Demyx! What's wrong with you?!" Xaldin's voice can be heard behind the closed door.

The door flew open with a loud bang and seven members of Organization XIII enter the room.

"The switch won't turn on," a voice belonging to Marluxia spoke up.

"Can we turn our flashlights on?" Luxord asks.

The room is now filled with light come from three flashlights from Xigbar's, Xaldin's, and Axel's hands. Everyone can see the room more clearly now. It was a small room, with only a low table sitting in the middle of the room. Across the Nobodies is a window that looks like it has been boarded up a long time ago.

Everyone gathered around table and they sit on the floor, cross-legged. Xaldin takes out a golden candlestick and Axel lit it with fire shooting out from his forefinger. He, Xaldin, and Xigbar later turn off their flashlights, with the candle casting orange light against the room's walls.

"Now let's get this contest started!" Xigbar said.

"Why are we doing this again?" Roxas asked, sitting between Axel and Demyx.

"Because your porcupine-head friend thinks he knows how to tell great horror stories," Marluxia sneered.

"Because it's true!" Axel said, glaring at the Graceful Assassin. "You think you can tell better stories than me?"

"That's the point of this contest," Luxord began, "Here, we have two teams: the red team-" he gestures a hand toward Axel, Roxas, and Demyx, "-and the blue team: myself and them-" he gestures another hand toward Marluxia and Xigbar. "Each member of each team shall take turns reciting a scary story of their own, and a good story scores one point for their team. And the team with the most scores and the scariest story wins."

"What does Xaldin do?" Roxas asked.

"I'm the judge for this contest," the Whirlwind Lancer replied. "This is entirely pointless, what's the use of telling a horror story when we don't have _any_ hearts to feel fear?"

"Hey, we do have hearts!" Demyx protested, who finally spoke after coming into this room. "Sure we don't have emotions, but we can feel it, even though it's still an empty feeling..."

"Can we get this over with? This room is giving me the creeps!" Roxas trembles with fear.

"Did anyone bring the snacks?" Xigbar asked. Luxord picks up a brown paper bag and tosses a few potato and corn chips bags toward each member.

"Good. I'll go first!" The Freeshooter cleared his throat and began:  
"Before I became a Nobody, I grew up in this old neighborhood. At the end of the block from my house is the old school. They say it was haunted…"

_A horror school genre!_ Axel thought. _Very clever._

"Many students claim, whenever they peek inside one of the classrooms, they have seen the ghost of a headless student!"

The Nobodies, even though they do not have hearts, could not help but gasp with fear.

"And he runs like this – TOKKATOKKATOKKA!" Xigbar's voice rose to a scream, waving his arms like a madman, "He was known as the Tokka Tokka Ghost! And he runs like this! WHOOOOOOOOZZZ! And he…"

_Oh, yeah, he's the type who gets too excited to tell a story_, Axel thought with a dead pan look. "I'm sorry, Xiggy, but your story isn't scary at all."

"Hey, give me a break, dude! My memory's a bit rusty." Then Xigbar added, "And don't call me Xiggy!"

"It's Number IX's turn," Xaldin said.

Demyx looks reluctant but he cleared his throat and started twiddling with his thumbs. "Well, I'm not sure I can tell you this story…"

_Aha! The anticipation move! Very clever_, Axel thought excitedly.

"Okay, this guy's wiener is really LARGE! Its way bigger than the Titanic and only 200 women went down on it, man! And this girl's chest was all boing! And there's this-"

"AAAUUGH!" Everyone but Demyx and Marluxia (who was seemed interested with the story) screamed and they dropped their snacks.

"Stop! Stop! Doctor's orders: STOP!!" Xaldin pleaded.

"Did I do something wrong?" The Melodious Nocturne asked, confused.

"Oh, yes, you did!" Axel said. "You see, Demyx… that's a 'whore' story, not 'horror'. Trust me; you're not the first Nobody to get his syllables mixed up. Got it memorized?"

"But I heard many stories like that!"

"I supposed it's my turn, right?" Luxord began: "This is a true story and it really happened to me."

_Ooh, a personal experience! Not bad_, Axel looks at the Gambler of Fate.

"It was a dark night like this one; I was traveling down a twisted trail. Soon I arrived at a small inn. As I took a sit near the door, a stranger wearing a black cloak with his hood over his face walks over to my table. I didn't see his mouth move but he said if he wanted me to play cards with him. I agreed and then…"

"And then…?" the other Nobodies hold their breath.

"… I lost."

There was silence.

"I lost all my munny that night!" Luxord broke into sobs.

"What a baby," Xaldin sighed.

"Yeah, it's my turn now!" Axel exclaimed. "This story will scare your wits off."

"I can feel mine coming off all ready," Marluxia said in a bored voice.

Axel began, "He was a dark and stormy knight…"

"You mean, 'it was a dark and stormy night'," Demyx corrected.

"No, this guy is a knight; he's dark and violent."

"But you said, 'stormy'," Xigbar pointed out.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to tell my story!" Axel calmed down. "Anyway, there was this little girl who was so selfish…"

"What happened to the knight?" Luxord asked.

"Shut up! The little girl is the knight!"

"A minute ago, you said the knight is a guy," Roxas said.

"Well, this knight can change genders."

"Ooh."

"Anyway, this girl knight is so selfish, dark, and stormy. She wanted to have everything her selfish heart desires. One day, while she was traveling through the woods, she came to a pond. Sitting there on the lily-pad is a frog. But this is no ordinary frog. This frog has the power to grant wishes."

"A wish-granting frog, nice," Xaldin said sarcastically.

A vein appeared on Axel's forehead. "The girl knight recognized what frog it is and she grabbed it with her meaty hands. 'Don't kill me please!' the frog begged. But the selfish knight was laughing her fat rear off and she told the frog she wished for a huge pink castle with pink curtains. He granted her wish. Then she wished for a beautiful dress with pink laces and frills. He granted her wish. Before she even wished for her third wish, the frog died from suffocating in her clutched hand. The knight threw the dead frog into the pond; suddenly, out from a pond is giant slimy creature with frog-like features. The frog monster then gobbled down on the selfish knight."

"…" went the members.

"What kind of story is that?!" Xaldin shouted. "Only an idiot would be frightened of that story!"

His eyes caught Xigbar and Demyx, who were both shaking with fear.

Marluxia grinned, "It looks like I am going to beat you after all, Axel."

Axel glares at the pink-haired man, crossing his arms.

The Graceful Assassin smirks and started his story; but as he did this, his hand slowly reaches down into his potato chip bag.

"Do you know this room is haunted? They say-" here, Marluxia took a bite from his potato chips. He began to speak again with his mouth full, "that one –chomp- of the first members of the Organization –chomp- XIII was taken here to be tor -chomp- tured. She was tortured so much that she –chomp, chomp- died in this very room."

"You know, I think I did remember we used to have another member before she went missing before we recruited Saix," Xigbar wondered quietly. Xaldin appears to have the same thought as well.

Marluxia continues, "And they say –chomp- the girl's spirit lingers –chomp- in this room and…"

"Dammit, Marluxia! We can't even hear you speak clearly if you keep on stuffing your mouth with food!" Axel said. Marluxia just sticks his tongue at him.

"I guess it's down to me, huh?" Roxas spoke up.

"Go for it, Roxas!" Demyx encouraged him.

Roxas took deep breathes before blowing the candle out, leaving the whole room into darkness.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" the others asked, sounding scared.

"I'm trying to set the mood." Then Roxas puts on his most frightening voice, "There was this motel not far from a small town. Not many people visit that motel…"

As Roxas tells his story, something peculiar happened to the others as they listen to him. Axel felt his blood turn cold; Demyx felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up; Xigbar felt his teeth clatter, and similar effects happened to the rest.

"… And sticking out from the priest's eye is the bloody scissors!" Roxas ended with flashing his face with one of the flashlights.

Everyone screamed with fear. They do not have hearts and they could not actually be frightened; but they could still feel it.

"Wow, Roxas, that is really a scary story," Axel said, still shaking with fright.

"So, what do you think, Xaldin? Is it a really good story?" Luxord asks him.

But when Roxas flashed his flashlight over where Xaldin is, they found him lying on the floor, unconscious. Roxas's story apparently scared him too well.

"Okay, if you think Roxa's story is scary, raise your hand," Luxord told the conscious members.

Everyone, except Xaldin, raised their hand and Axel counted them with his flashlight. "One, two, three, four, five six… _seven_?!"

"But Xaldin's not awake!" Marluxia gasped, who was sitting next to the said Nobody.

"Then whose hand…?"

All flashlights turned to the unknown hand. The hand belongs to a transparent girl with long hair. She wore a coat like theirs. When they saw her face, they noticed she has blank eyes that remind them of death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The spirit of the missing Orgainzation XIII member still lingers in the room.

-Fin-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I'm no sure how I did on tis story. Please leave a review, and no flames.**


End file.
